


Friendship Bracelets

by Zarryspolo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarryspolo/pseuds/Zarryspolo
Summary: One shot set right after crush. Buffy gets a gift in the mail from Spike and she doesn’t know what game he is playing at.





	Friendship Bracelets

“Buffy! You have mail!” Dawn shouts from downstairs. Buffy groans from her bedroom and makes her way to the front door. 

“Dawnie, it’s to early in the morning for your screeching.” Buffy moans. Dawn makes a face at her and tosses a medium sized envelope at Buffy. Buffy catches it and her brows crease. Buffy opens it warily and sees a card inside. 

Buffy opens the card and it says, “Dear Buffy, I’m sorry for the way I acted last night. I now know that what I did was wrong, but the only way I know how to show affection is through violence. Drusilla is the only woman who gave me the time of day and I now realize how I would court her is completely different than how I should have acted towards you. I understand that your feelings for me are barely even friendship and I am extremely sorry for making you uncomfortable and I promise to not make any more unwanted advances. Please take this friendship bracelet as a token of my apology and as a step to maybe becoming friends one day. All the best, Spike.” 

In shock Buffy, reaches in the envelope again and pulls out a small bracelet. The bracelet is made of string with a small pendant in the middle with the words best engraved on them. 

Dawn, who is watching with wide eyes, snatches the letter from Buffy. Buffy, still in shock, let’s Dawn read it. As Dawn reads it she starts laughing. “Did Spike really send you a friendship bracelet?” Buffy nods her head and starts laughing along with Dawn.

A minute later their laughter dies down and Dawn asks with a mischievous smile on her face, “Are you going to wear it?”. Buffy shoves Dawn lightly and says “Of course not. Why would I wear it.” Dawn says, “Because this is the most normal thing Spike has ever done, and I think he really is sorry for kidnapping you. I mean it makes since that he would react the way he did last night, since Drusilla is the only previous love he ever had. It’s kind of sad actually when you think about it. He was going to kill his previous love of his life for you and that is a big jester in the grand scheme of things.” 

Buffy just shakes her head. “What are you going to do then? Throw it out?” Dawn asks. “No, I’m going to confront Spike to see what game he is playing at.” Buffy states. Buffy runs upstairs to get dressed. She dresses in comfortable clothes and makes sure to have 2 stakes on her. Once Buffy gets downstairs she heads out the door with the bracelet safely stored in her pocket. As she walks out the door Dawn yells “Hear him out before you kill him.” Buffy smiles back at her and runs towards Spike’s crypt.

-

Once outside Spike’s crypt Buffy takes a deep breath before barging inside. Spike hears the door slam open and hops off his couch. Buffy walks up to him and thrusts the bracelet in his face and yells, “Why did you send me this stupid bracelet?” Spike blushes and says “It’s a peace offering.” Buffy pushes him and says “Explain how this bracelet is supposed to make up for you kidnapping me.”

Spike shakes his head and starts ranting. “ I’m sorry for bloody kidnapping you, I really am. You uninvited me from your house and I knew you would only come see me if I gave you a good reason and that’s why I sent you the bracelet. I meant everything I said in the letter. I really am sorry for last night. At first I did not realize that what I was doing was wrong but I had to remember that you’re human and good and that kidnapping you and threatening to kill Dru for you was also wrong. I have no idea how to have a relationship with a human let alone a slayer. I’m supposed to want to kill you and all I want to do is spend time with you. And not only did I screw up telling you how I feel but I also made you uncomfortable and I hate that. I hate that I hurt you and ruined any type of friendship we had. I was hoping the bracelet would act as a sort of white flag. I want you to know I will leave you alone like you asked but I also want you to know that I understand you don’t have feelings for me and I just want to be friends if that's ok with you.” Spike’s face is full of embarrassment and Buffy can’t help but laugh at him. She is still mad but understands that he is just an idiotic vampire.

“Spike, I understand why you did it and I don’t forgive you yet, but I am willing to work through it and be friends. But that’s all we'll ever be, friends.” Buffy says sternly. Spike nods his head and says, “Yes, I am here for you as a friend and I swear I will do my best to never do anything like this again.” Buffy smiles and puts the bracelet on. Spike beams at her and thrusts his wrist out to show the same bracelet but instead of best it says friends. Buffy shakes her head and asks “Where did you even get these bracelets?”. Spike blushes again and points to the corner of his crypt where jewelry making kit is, “I made them.” Buffy bursts out laughing and Spike joins her.


End file.
